Things Not To Remember
by SahBruh-Hummus
Summary: "That's probably because you made it, Pyra..." Some of the best scenes in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, if I find myself willing to update. A little bit of added insight. Completely subjective.
1. Sleepwalking

[Mythra]

" _Rex…"_

 _He's looking at me like I'm insane. Kind of some form of shock, with those familiar eyebrows angling up like what they always are like. What he's thinking, I have no idea._

 _But he's being stubborn. It's really not fair._

" _Mythra, wh-what are you talking about?"_

 _Gosh, he's dense. But cute._

 _I let my face soften. I know that it had always affected him, when I try to keep up the harsh facade, when he sees me glaring at him. I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore. I just need him, really badly._

 _I yank his gloved hands toward my chest, like they were some prized possession I'm not planning on letting go of. His golden eyes are searching everywhere on my face and I let him be confused. Confused to whatever I must be thinking. Like me. I don't know._

 _Latching right onto my eyes, his gaze sharpens. He seems to be trying to squirm out of my grip, but he must be even more dense to realize that I am much, much stronger than he is. Doesn't he know that his powers are directly based off of my own? He must know that I provide for him, as his Aegis Blade._

" _C'mon, don't worry about Pyra," I murmur with a low smile. "She's probably not even awake, right now…"_

 _Astounded, his jaw continues to drop even more. "Pyra? You… you two are the same person!" Now, he seems angry, but I don't know why. Anyone else should be more than willing to fall into my grasp and hold. Anyone but Rex, who doesn't understand that Pyra would never dream of a relationship._

 _I lick my lips. He looks like he wants to slap me._

" _What's gotten into you, Mythra? Before you… you were so against me!"_

 _There's no need for an answer, especially when I don't know how to answer it. I just step forward until our bodies are flushed together. He has to lean his head up to look at me, which I find even more tantalizing with his neck showing like that._

" _You… you…?"_

 _I close my eyes slowly and let the effect take him in. I know he's about to surrender to these bold advances. "Has anyone ever told you… you like to pause after you… say 'you'? I hope you know who you're talking to… Rex," I whisper._

 _Crap._

 _Somehow, I loosen up. He tears out of my grip and yells my name once more, probably just about ready to run for his dear life and ego._

 _Ah, whatever._

 _I summon a small about of power to constrain his movements, and it brings him as close to me as we were before. I barely feel the effects of that; no fatigue comes to me and I can still grab his arms again._

 _This time, I run my other hand along the side of his arm, my eyes still closed. What's most likely going through his head is a thousand different scenarios this can come to._

 _Oh, I'll give him one of them._

 _I tug his arm into my chest again, feeling the burn on my exposed skin, there. I can't believe I'm just letting my body do this to my mind, but I love it._

 _Sorry, Pyra. But… not sorry._

 _It feels like I'm drifting along a passageway of fuzziness. Somewhere, my head tells me that I don't belong, but it doesn't matter._

" _How did you even get here, anyway?" he asks, surprisingly clear through this haze of confusion._

" _Let's think about the present, and not the past nor the future, shall we?" I respond. I say this as slowly as possible, drawing out every single word for him to hear clearly. Skies, it must sound like I'm drunk. Maybe I am. I don't know._

 _I can hear him gasp. He seems to have frozen in place._

 _In the depths of my mind, I can hear his voice under the many thousands of layers. "A-alright, I guess," is what I can make out. There are some other murmurs, and this causes me to sigh._

 _With relief, I open my eyes slowly… to find him see me with a massive amount of shock in his eyes._

 _I think, in this endeavor, we must've fallen onto my bed, somehow. I don't mind, but as soon as I hear him gasp with confusion, and his cheeks flush red, I know something's up._

 _Just as I'm about to ask him that exact question, I hear the confusion ins his own voice. Nothing abnormal, I guess, but he's stuttering and hesitating. Then, I don't remember why. Is it just now that he realizes what the heck is going on? I never knew Pyra would take a liking to a kid with such density._

 _It makes a better figure on him, I guess. I lean in, opening my mouth slightly._

" _Huh!" he gasps._

 _I feel… strange. It's no longer under a thousand layers. I…_

…

I'm not dreaming. Rex is lying in my bed, right next to me… with his arm pressed right against my chest.

I scream and sit up immediately. He follows suit, his face flushed even more deeply.

"You! How did you-?! Wha…?!"

 _Was I really just sleeping next to him? What is wrong with him? What is wrong with ME?!_

"What are you doing in my bed?!" I scream at him.

He's too shocked. _Good for him._ Trying to sleep next to me…! In reality?

 _That wasn't supposed to happen! That was supposed to be a dream!_

"Wait, I…!"

I leap out of bed and let out a long scream. Dashing for the bedside table, I can feel my face as hot as Pyra's always is.

Grabbing whatever I can find on the table, I yell at him to get out. "Interloper! Monster!"

Every single item that hits him is well deserved. How can he possibly think of coming to my bed? What was with people these days? I could've sworn he had his eyes on my legs after I awakened a week ago, but I didn't think that he'd come to this!

I barely aim where I'm throwing, but I hope I can hit him everywhere I can. If he'd gone one step further…

"W-wait a moment, would you-"

Blind by rage, I can barely hear the undertone of confusion. Is he really trying to dodge my attacks? Taking in these hits is one step for compensation, Rex! That was a sin no one else would _ever_ try to commit!

I hear a satisfying _clunk!_ Well-deserved.

"OW!" He falls back onto the bed after I hit him with his own helmet. _Good shot, Mythra!_

The helmet falls uselessly to the ground just as Rex sits back up and says, "Y-you're the one in my room!"

I don't process it. I grab another cup to throw at him and hold it far behind my head, ready to never miss.

"The guys' room, see?!" He frantically waves around.

I freeze, look around, and I think I can hear myself gasp.

Rex, on his bed, _on the bed I was sleeping on,_ has his hand massaging a massive red mark on his forehead. Behind him, on another bed, Tora's flailing around, probably from a cup I chucked somewhere in that direction.

I see the white tail of Azurda by the large body of Dromarch, and I set down the cup I'm holding.

Uh, oh.

This _is_ the guys' room. Tora groans as he gets up to stare at me, like _I'm_ the crazy one, here. Which must be true, now, as the other three look at me the same way.

I… did it again.

"...I can't believe it," I mutter. Dromarch looks like he's ready to pounce on me for my recklessness. "I did it again…"

 _WHAT IS WRONG WITH_ ME?!

If it's even possible, I believe my face is even more flushed. Is it? Feeling the need to punch myself out of this world, I step back and shut my eyes tightly. "I am such an _idiot!_ "

I find myself in the guys' room, sleeping next to Rex. I hide my face and step toward the door, really needing to get out of this room.

Behind me, I can hear Dromarch insult me. "Hm.. is this what they call sleepwalking?"

Completely fuming, I whirl around and glare at Rex again.

He's staring at my chest.

 _Did he ENJOY that?!_

Not really sure what I'm feeling, I point out that fact. "You were staring," I growl with as much dignity as a girl, who'd just made the same mistake as the stupidest of them all, could possibly muster.

Apparently unbeknownst to the fact that he's doing that, he inhales sharply. Everywhere on his face is a deep shade of red. His entire body should be completely flushed red, from fire. I'll burn him for this. I'll get Pyra to do so. I can't believe this happened… again.

"Pervert!" I scream at him before I slam the door shut.

Rushing away, I can barely hear him sputter, "Wha-wha-wh-wh-what?!"

…

I better not let Pyra do this again. I don't need these pleasant memories.


	2. Bonfire

**[Author's Note]** : Hello, all!

Sorry about the annoyingly short chapters, but these scenes last for mere minutes. I try to stretch them out for longer, and thus, this chapter was augmented. A measly 200 words extra (or so). I did not mention anything with the previous chapter, and I'm sorry about that.

Thanks to **KeybladeKnight39** and **ultimateCCC** for reviewing! I really appreciate them, knowing how small this fandom is, currently.

Well, I hope you enjoy this scene: Pyra and Rex's bonfire scene (end of Ch. 2). Don't own it.

* * *

[Pyra]

The sharp pain that elicits a groan from Rex shoots straight through my arm at the same time. I try to hold in any noises, but I don't really manage to. Luckily, Rex exaggerates his enough, so I can just hide mine behind his. I think I even flinch, but all I can see is Rex curling in on himself.

Letting go of the bandage I'd been holding around his arm, I grimace at his contorted face of pain. "I'm sorry. Did I wrap it too tightly?" It's like I don't know what to do with him; kind of just putting my arms out for comfort, but without contact. I'm unsure of whether to hold his arm more, or to touch the bandage, or to deal with my own, mirrored wound.

His head jerks up to look at me, and he tries to reassure me in the most Rex-like way possible. "It's fine!" he says, while smiling brightly, "I'm fine! See?"

Holding his arm out for me to see, he pumps his arm in the air, just slightly. I try not to think about his attempts to make me _not_ worry, knowing that I am very much worried about this.

"I can swing it like this," he states.

The arm starts windmilling in front of our faces, but I try to keep my eyes on his own, betraying eyes. He's holding in some pain, yet making sure it doesn't show. He does more fist pumps into the air, above our heads. Something about his forearm all cut up, like it is, makes me worry about what other things he's holding back on.

"It doesn't even-" It seems that something jabs at him sharply, as he freezes and snaps his eyes wide open. "Ah, ah, oww!" Doubling over, he holds his arm and groans, again.

Giggling slightly, I look at his bandaged arm. "I knew it."

When he starts to straighten, I catch his gaze. Hopefully, he can see something more compassionate and caring than my gaze is right now, which is most likely just condescending. Nodding once, he drops the smile a little. "Thanks. I feel much better now," he says.

I duck my head slightly from praise. After all this time, I'm still unused to his complete courtesy for me. Does he realize what his words do to me? Does he even know what's happening to me at all?

"I'm sure that's Nia's poultice doing its job," I affirm while looking at him through the top of my eyes.. Glancing back over to the girl dozing off on Dromarch's large cat body, I nod at her. "Thanks."

Her cat ears perk up at my words targeted toward her, and she slowly opens her eyes to a smirking grin. Looking at us, she acknowledges our thankfulness to her with pride. _Noooo problem,_ Poppi's robotic voice speaks through that smirk.

I start to bandage my own arm, knowing that it will be the same as Rex's. As our wounds are equivalent to each other, it would be smart to follow what works best for us. I guess the wrappings do their job, so I do the same for mine. I feel the sting on my arm as I set the casting wraps on my arm, just as I hear Rex say my name.

"Pyra, you're hurt too? Are you OK?"

Of course. Always being Rex to care for me, oblivious to everything else. It's his pride of protecting me, as is mine for him. Looking at me with wonder, he approaches with a helping hand.

"I'm fine," I reassure him. "It's just a scratch."

There. I used his own line against him, just like that.

He doesn't respond to that, though. Immediately, he's ready to help me in all ways he can, so he takes the roll of bandaging from me. "Hey, let me help." Taking where I left off, as in starting the process, he gently holds my arm.

Despite him being the one that's supposed to be feeling burn from touching me, I can only feel his touch coursing through my arm, doing better than any healing substance could. In fact, if he continues to hold me close to him, I won't even need any bandaging. As long as his heals, we'll be fine.

I'm just smiling, unable to stop. Distractedly, I stare at Rex's concentrated face. I hold back on every single muscle of my body to make sure I don't run my hands through that flop of hair, or caress the side of his face with my free hand, or anything else too rash or audacious.

Quietly, I thank him through the ambient sounds of the fire, in front of us.

He finishes up the job and says, "No worries. Least I can do," which makes me rethink about all of my life choices I've ever done.

I inspect his work on my arm from different angles, feeling much stronger than I had been a minute ago. Under my glove, it looks like a new design of a second skin. It's clean and straightforward, but I love it even more because Rex did the job himself. "Looks good."

The firelight shines many different angles onto the cast. There's something I can definitely tell, though.

"Um, Rex?"

I eye his own cast and scoot closer to him, very well aware of our bandaging being congruent. Leaning closer, I put my forearm right next to his, showing him that we have the same marks, leading to the same cast.

He stares at it for a second before shifting his gaze to me, which I feel being hotter than the fire. Doing my best to concentrate on the intricate weaving, I gently touch my arm to his. "Look. They're the same," I state pointedly.

He knows it, too. Without even needing to look at our bandages, he nods. "Oh, uh, yeah. I guess they are."

 _Oh, Rex._ Always trying to be humble, and doing his best to be a gentleman in all ways possible. Had he actually been oblivious to this fact, he'd be blushing profusely in one way or another. Of course, he takes it all in and lets it slide, just like the way he is.

I'm just laughing. With my arm still against his, I feel a flare of heat come from the fire. Barely glancing up, the effects of the heat against the night forestry is a beautiful complement. It's really something that I would never have been able to manifest if it weren't for Rex.

We both find ourselves mesmerized by the glowing embers and ashes floating in the air above us, circles of light dancing and twirling around one another; a swirl of warmth and ambience. This crackling barely affects any of the others, but it sets up a comfortable mood alternatively.

Azurda's ears peek out of the rim of Rex's Salvager helmet, twitching ever so often with his soft breaths. Tora's fur body completely at peace, eyes closed, and leaning into the mech of Poppi. Nia, silently watching from the seat of Dromarch's flank, is seemingly over-content with the night. Tipping her head, her eyelids droop down and she drifts off into her own Gormotti mind.

I lean back slightly and stare up, letting my arms support me comfortably.

"So beautiful."

Did I just say that? I think I did. Well, there's no taking it back, now. Just don't look at Rex from your left side and continue to stare at the surrealism in the air.

"Yeah, it really is," he responds, leaving me with a softening face and mind. I completely relax into the log we're sitting on, aware of the mood and its toll on my thoughts.

"I guess that's probably because you made it, Pyra…"

 _Oh!_

It feels like a spurt of warmth burst within me as he says that. I'm blanking out at the fire, replaying these words in my mind.

 _Beautiful… yeah… probably because you made it, Pyra…_

Something thaws out, despite me never being cold. Something is burning around my heart, and I feel lighter than a hot air balloon powered by my own fires.

Smiling isn't even enough to describe how much impact those simple words have on me. I feel like I can take on anyone that comes our way, single-handedly fell them to oblivion, and still have enough energy to resurrect them back to friendliness and take them over the clouds.

But I must realize that I'm probably gaping like an idiot at the firelight. I blink, then whip my head around to see Rex doing the exact same thing as I had done prior; blankly gaping at the lights in the air.

"Huh?" is all that I manage to force out of my mouth. Did I even hear him correctly? Did he really just say that the fire was beautiful because I made it, barely seconds after I had complimented the night's ambience?

His face slowly perks up, then he jerks in place and whirls around to face me. "Ahh! No, what?" Looking around, as if to find something else to blame for his strange words.

My gaze is latched on to his every movement, tracing his eyes and head bobbles determinedly. His eyes are full saucers, failing to pick out a different reason for this.

Inwardly, I'm heaving from laughter, sobbing, and elation.

Looking slightly scared, he says, "I didn't mean it like that! You're just, erm," he hesitated, stuttered. Scratching his head, rubbing his hands together, leaning on his elbows, gesturing to placate me somehow, his hands sure are busy, "really good at making fires…" Thoroughly mortified, he squeezes his eyes shut and turns back toward the fire. "That's all."

I don't know whether to thank him, to scold him, or to embrace him in a very forward way. Watching his ears redden for the umpteenth time, I instead smile with a calmness I don't expect from myself. "It's what I do." I summon a little ball of fire from my fingertips, feeling the spur of energy within myself and a blast of heat on my hand.

None of that can compare to the power I feel in my heart, right now.

He seems to uncurl himself from self-discomfited, angling toward my signature element in its truest form, right at my fingertips. I stretch my hand toward the rest of the particles in the sky, close my eyes, and blow it all out.

Spirals of magic swirl into the air, around my body, encasing my inner power with familiarity. Lines, staves, and orbs of light play their show for us, silently exuding a story of their own.

Still, the fire crackles indefinitely.

* * *

 **[Author's Note Pt. 2]: Just to clear things up, NO, THIS IS NOT A HAREM.** If you pay attention to the actual story line ( **SPOILERS** ), Rex chooses which form is more relevant to him in Chapter 8, with the names and such. It ends with them in separate bodies, but they still remember that part. Depending on who you choose, that girl will say their part to you. I'm not going to go there and determine what they said.

These scenes are simply made for fluff and relationship growth. Generally, everything in the entire story is based off of relationship morals.

\- Sah, Bruh!


End file.
